Constance Langdon
| aliases = | continuity = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Virginia Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Hugo Langdon Ex-husband, deceased. Tate Langdon Son, deceased. Exists as a ghost in the Murder House. Beau Langdon Son, deceased. Exists as a ghost in the Murder House. Adelaide Langdon Daughter, deceased. Rose Langdon Daughter, deceased. Exists as a ghost in the Murder House. Michael Langdon Grandon who also happens to be the Antichrist. | status = | born = | died = 2015Death undone by Mallory. | 1st appearance = American Horror Story: Pilot | final appearance = American Horror Story: Apocalypse Then | actor = Jessica Lange }} Constance Langdon is one of the main characters featured in the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actress Jessica Lange, she was introduced in the program's pilot episode and appeared in every episode in season one. Biography Constance, maiden name unknown, grew up in Virginia. As a young woman she moved to Los Angeles, California with dreams of becoming a star in Hollywood. However, movie standards of the time required her to do nude scenes, which she refused to do, so she waved goodbye to that "butterfly of a dream". Constance married a man named Hugo Langdon and they had a son named Tate and another son named Beauregard Langdon. Later, they had a third child named Adelaide, who was born with Down Syndrome. The Langdons lived at 1119 Westchester Place for a time, but it was an unhappy marriage. Both Constance and Hugo cheated on one another. Tate would later refer to his mother as a literal "cocksucker". She caught Hugo having sex with the house's maid, Moira O'Hara. She believed they were having an affair, but in truth, Hugo was in the process of raping her. Mistaking the sexual congress as being mutually consensual, Constance shot Moira in the eye, then shot Hugo in the chest, killing both of them. The spirits of both Moira and Hugo remained trapped in the house. When Tate Langdon became a teenager, he went insane and went on a killing spree at Westfield High School, killing several students and crippling a school teacher. He returned home after the shooting, but as police arrived to arrest him, he committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Tate's spirit was now bound to the Murder House. Constance moved out of 1119 Westchester and took up residence in a house next door, where she continued to raise Adelaide. In the intervening years, the so-called "Murder House" fell into severe disrepair. By 2011, Constance Langdon was running a pet care shelter out of her home. As Constance put it, Adelaide always had a "bug up her ass" about the Murder House and would frequently trespass on the grounds. Constance found Addie in the house shortly after the arrival of its new owners, the Harmon family. Constance introduced herself to Vivien Harmon and brought a housewarming gift. She also availed herself of several valuable items when Vivien wasn't looking. Vivien was put off by Constance, but tried to maintain a polite relationship with her. Addie trespassed into the house a second time, which infuriated Vivien. She held Adelaide's face in her hands and demanded that she no longer sneak into their home. Constance apologized for her daughter's indiscretion, but followed it up with a warning of "If you ever touch my kid again, I'll break your goddamn arm". American Horror Story: Pilot Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. * Like many cast members from American Horror Story, actress Jessica Lange has played multiple characters on the series. In addition to portraying Constance Langdon in season one, she also played Sister Jude Martin in the season two storyline, "Asylum". She played the witch supreme Fiona Goode in season three's "Coven" and she played the owner of a sideshow named Elsa Mars in the season four story, "Freak Show". See also External Links * * at the AHS Wiki * Constance Langdon at the Horror House * Constance Langdon at the TV Database Appearances References Category:American Horror Story/Season 8 characters Category:2018 character deaths Category:Characters who commit suicide